Idol x Fan Love Story
by aoifan3697
Summary: What happens when Lara's wish to meet her idol and crush is fullfilled?Will she propose to him and mainly will he accept?How will their relationship be?Read on to find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Konichiwa minna-san! aoifan3697 aka Ash is here with a fanfic!...So this story will basically be about R** **eiji x OC and mainly feaure QUARTET NIGHT...and a little warning QUARTET NIGHT might be a bit OOC ...So then let's start with the story...**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Utapri neither the songs.**

* * *

 **Chapter-1**

A. CHI. CHI!MAJI de(x3) mune ga ZUKYUN sa  
eien ni hanasanai DEKIAI TENPUTESHON  
amaku nokoru CHOKO no youna Kisu de torokete  
RIDO shite A. GE. RU kimi wa mou...KURAKURA daro?

"Kyaaa...Reiji-sama anata ga suki da!"squeled a girl in Japanese who had black hair with matching black eyes. She was sitting in front of TV and was watching the concert of Japan's famous band QUARTET NIGHT. After the singer Kotobuki Reiji finished his song,his other three bandmates came on the stage to sing the last song.

I LOVE YOU tsuite oide  
Legend Days

"Lara..."

kanaete ageru  
Dear My Precious

"Lara..."

eien no yume...oshieyou

"LARA!"

DENJARASU de-

"Mom why did you switched off the TV?QUARTET NIGHT's best song was going on"said that girl whose name was Lara.  
"Dinner is ready"her mom simply stated.  
"5 minutes mom. QUARTET NIGHT's-"she tried to argue.  
"You and your Japanese fettish. That video can be watched later. So come for dinner...NOW"said her mother in strict tone and went in dining room.  
"Fine"Lara said with a sigh. "I will watch it after dinner"

 **TIMESKIP-NEXT DAY**

Lara was skipping to school happily and was humming the song Dekiai Temptation. On her way she met her friends Diana,Julia,Amy,Mark and Steven.  
"Good Morning everyone!"she greeted them happily.  
"You look very happy today"stated Diana.  
"Looks like someone got a boyfriend"Mark teased her.  
"Nope.I'm happy because after long days of trial, I got the video of QUARTET NIGHT's was so awesome"Lara said to them excitedly.  
"Here you go again with that Japanese band"said Steven.  
"Hey,don't call it 'that Japanese band'.It is a very famous band in Japan"said Amy.  
"Amy...you too became a fan of Lara's favourite band?"Julia asked her.  
"Yup...You must listen to their songs. They are good"Amy replied.  
"Amy-chan!arigatou!You are my only true friend"Lara said in a dramatic tone.  
"Would you stop with your Japanese fettish?"Steven asked her in an annoyed tone.  
"But yup...you must listen to their songs...especially Reiji-sama's."Lara said ignoring Steven's question.  
"Geez,here you go again with Reiji-sama"Diana said to her.  
"Its true!I'm going to make you hear one of Reiji-sama's songs. They are so awesome"Lara said fangirling.  
"Yup whatever"Mark and Julia said shrugging.  
As they continued talking about Lara's favourite band,four people who were disguised in hat and sunglasses passed by them hearing their conversation a bit.  
"So there are fans of us even in this country?"asked the person whose long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail.  
"According to my data,there are only few people who hear Japanese songs. The rest hear English or their regional songs"said the boy who had shoulder lenght cyan hair.  
"At least we can relax here for a month wiyhout any worrries"said the man whose spiky silver hair were sticking out from his hat.  
"Someday I will be a great singer just like Reiji-sama and sing alongside with him. Just wait and watch you guys"they heard Lara's voice which was full of determination.  
The fourth person who had shoulder lenght chocolate brown hair smiled a little and said"Will be looking forward for that day"

* * *

 **So this was all for first chapter...What do you guys think about it?...Place your thoughts in the box below...So will meet in the next chapter...ja ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter!...Before that a brief introduction of OC  
**

 **Name: Lara  
Age: 17 years  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye color: Black  
Personality: She is shy at first but is actually is an enthusiastic person when she is with the person she knows . She is kind and helpful too. She has a huge crush on Kotobuki Reiji and wants to be a singer just like him. She also wants to be a wildlife photographer if possible. Her strength is her family and friends. Her weakness can be that she easily gets down when someone speaks negative words to her.**

 **So that's all about her...So lets start with the story...**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Utapri**

* * *

 **Chapter 2-**

"Tomorrow is saturday so let's have a blast!"Mark exclaimed when they were walking home.  
"And exactly what are we going to do?"Steven enquired.  
"Dunno"Mark replied coolly.  
"Then let's go somewhere."Amy suggested.  
"Somewhere means where Amy?"Julia asked her.  
Everybody started thinking. Then an idea clicked into Lara's mind.  
"Let's go to Amusement park!"she exclaimed.  
"The one which has opened recently and which is quite famous?"Diana asked.  
"Hmmm"Lara nodded.  
"Okay...so its decided we will go to amusement park tomorrow"Mark declared.  
"Let's meet by the gates of park tomorrow at 10'o clock"Steven said.  
Everybody agreed.

Later at Lara's home at night...  
Lara is standing in her bedroom balcony and enjoying the cool night breeze while thinking.  
'If only Reiji-sama would come here...but that's not going to happen even in million years...Why do I have to fall head over heels with a guy who is way too elder than me and that too an idol!Millions of girls would be head over heels with him...that means probability of me and him being a couple is 0%...Just so great' Lara then stretched her hands.  
"Anyways...I feel tomorrow is going to be an awesome day" she said to herself and went to sleep.

 **Next Day**

"OH shoot!I'm going to be killed by everybody"Lara said as she ran towards the park. There she saw her friends waiting for her.  
"Sorry guys *panting* I'm late"She said while catching her breath.  
"That's not new for our sleeeping beauty,is it?"Mark teased her.  
"And since last 10 minutes we are calling you"Daina said.  
"But you were not picking up our calls"Julia added.  
Lara searched for her mobile in her jeans pocket. "Oh crap!I forgot my mobile at home!"she exclaimed.  
"Seriously,what's wrong wiith you today?You never forget your mobile"Steven said.  
"Also you have wore your sandals in opposite feet"Amy pointed out.  
Lara looked down and quickly put the sandals in correct feet. She sheepishly laughed and said "Nothing is wrong...SO let's have a blast" And went inside the gates,followed by everyone. They bought the tickets and were thinking which attraction should be visited first. Lara was awestruck by the attractions there. It was the first time in her 17 years life of that she had come to an amusement park.  
"Lara come quickly"Daina shouted to her which made her to come back to her senses and followed Diana in the crowd. Being a weekend the amusement park was crowded with people. When she was following Daina,a man came between her and she bumped into him. So she quickly apologised to him and moved forward. Then she came out of the crowd and saw that neither of her freinds were there.  
'Am I lost?...So what shall I do now?'she freaked out a bit.  
'Idea!I shall call Daina or someone'thinking thus she proceede to take her mobile. 'Oh shoot!I forgot my phone at home...and all of these time I have to get lost in this park?she shouted in her head.  
She then saw a bench and went to sit. She looked at the ground and thought,'What should I do?I can't be in contact with anybody...And yesterday I thought that today is going to be awesome.'  
Somebody sat next to her,but she ignored them. She let out a frustrated sigh and continued to stare at the ground. The person who was sitting next to her spoke "Does the ground below looks that much interesting,huh?"  
She widened her eyes in realisation and the only thought which came to her mind was 'This voice is of...

 **A cliffhanger,huh?...but not really... you guys must have already recognised who that person is...So reviews are welcome...until then...ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Konnichiwa minna-san!And also extremely sorry for late updates... I had gone to my native place and had some technical problems...so anyways here is the next chapter...enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer-I do not own Utapri neither the songs.**

 **Chapter-3**

* * *

 _"Does the ground below looks that much interesting?"_

 _She widened her eyes in realisation and thought"This voice is of..."_ and quickly turned towards that person. She was utterly shocked and started stuttering,"A-a-anata wa Reiji Kotobuki-Sama desu ka?"

He smiled at her and replied,"Yes,I'm your Reiji-sama and you can speak in English,I perfectly understand it."

She looked at him with a blank stare and asked him,"Is my Japanese that bad?"

Reiji replied," Nope. But you haven't learned our language completely,right?"

She just nodded. Reiji then again spoked,"So that's why we will speak in English okie-dokie?"and winked at her. Lara blushed a little and nodded. Then she got an idea,"Um...Reiji-sama,can I have your cellphone?"

Reiji gave her an apologitical smile and replied,"Sorry my girl,I forgot my cell at the hotel room."

Lara just stared at him and said,"Reiji-sama...you too?" She sighed and said "Can't be helped"

"ran-ran,ai-ai,myu-Chan and I got seperated and Rei-Chan don't know how to contact them"Reiji dramatically wailed. Lara listened and asked loudly,"Why are we both in the same situation?" They both let out a sigh.

Lara then remembered that she hadn't introduced to him yet and said,"Well I didn't introduced myself... I'm Lara... Its a pleasure to meet you."

Reiji then replied happily"hai-hai yoroshiku"

"Hmm...can we go and have something to eat?"she asked Reiji.

"Hai...lead the way"Reiji told her. She then started walking,Reiji following her. They came to a food stall and ordered the food. They then came to an empty bench and started eating..

"Uwai...this tastes delicious!"Reiji exclaimed while Lara nodded in agreement.

"Ne-ne la-Chan..."Reiji started. Lara looked at him and then continued,"Lets visit the attractions here. Since we are separated from our friends that doesn't mean we should be bored. Lets enjoy ourselves"

Lara after hearing this choked on her food. Reiji quickly gave her water to drink. After calming down a bit she asked him"Are you serious?"Reiji nodded. "Okay then"she replied with a tint of pink evident on her cheeks. So after eating they started visiting a lot of attractions. Then in the end they came to Ferris wheel. After being in line for 15 mins they got in the compartment. Lara was looking outside. From the Ferris wheel the whole city could be seen which looked beautiful. Reiji just stared at her smiling a bit. Then he asked her,"Ne la-chan...what you want to do in future?"

She looked at him and said happily,"I want to be a singer or a wildlife photographer"

Reiji then said,"Singer,huh?Would you sing a song for me?"

She blushed a little and asked,"Which song should I sing?"

"Your choice"

"O-okay...please listen"and she started to sing.

Baby, can't you see

I'm calling

A guy like you

Should wear a warning

It's dangerous

I'm fallin'

There's no escape

I can't wait

I need a hit

Baby, give me it

You're dangerous

I'm lovin' it

Too high

Can't come down

Losing my head

Spinning 'round and 'round

Do you feel me now

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

It's getting late

To give you up

I took a sip

From my devil's cup

Slowly

It's taking over me

Too high

Can't come down

It's in the air

And it's all around

Can you feel me now

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

And I love what you do

Don't you know that you're toxic

Don't you know that you're toxic

[x2]

With a taste of your lips

I'm on a ride

You're toxic I'm slipping under

With a taste of a poison paradise

I'm addicted to you

Don't you know that you're toxic

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

I think I'm ready now

Intoxicate me now

With your lovin' now

I think I'm ready now

Reiji clapped and said,"That was good...though there were high notes somewhere which shouldn't be but if you keep practicing you can improve more...after all practice makes man perfect."

Lara nodded in understanding.

"Say Reiji-sama-"Lara started but Reiji interrupted her,"Call me Rei-chan"

She blushed a bit at that and continued,"Yes...R-Rei-chan...can I ask you something?"

Reiji replied,"Hai...anything you want to."

"Won't your girlfriend be mad at you when she hears that you have spent a long time with some other girl?" Reiji blinked a few times and then started laughing. Lara surprised and asked him,"What's wrong?Why are you laughing?"

Reiji controlled his laughter and said"That question...hahaha...itself is very funny la-chan...hahaha...okay...i will tell you this...i don't have any girlfriend...I'm single"

Lara was shocked for the umpteenth time and asked,"Are you kidding me?You don't have any girlfriend?"

"Nope"Reiji said. Lara just replied with an 'oh'.There was a good few minutes of silence until Lara suddenly blurted,"Rei-chan would you be my boyfriend?"

* * *

 **So Lara popped the question huh?...Lets see what will be Reiji's reply...so see you guys in the next chap...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa n Gomenasai for the late update...my laziness took over me and my school has also become hectic with lots of assignments...anyways here is the next chapter...n after reading this please read the author's note at the end...Enjoy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _"Rei-chan would you be my boyfriend?"_

Reiji was shocked for a moment by that confession while Lara was as red as a tomato. He then asked,"What's with that sudden question?"

"I actually l-love you"

"I am way elder than you.""

"I don't care"

Lara was looking down at the compartment floor with hands on her laps clenched tightly and was blushing while Reiji just kept staring at her. He then realized something and widened his eyes and started,"Ha..." But then Lara looked up at him in a questionable look.

"What's wrong Rei-chan?"she asked.

"Ah nothing...nothing at all..."he replied.

"Are you sure?"she confirmed.

"Y-Yes"he replied and then continued "I was saying...lets try"

"Eh?"Lara was shocked at his reply.

Reiji then replied "I said lets try out"

"Really"Lara asked still in a state of shock.

Reiji nodded with a smile to confirm. The Ferris wheel then came to a halt. They got down and they started walking.

"It was fun.I enjoyed a lot today...umm...arigatou gozaimasu Rei-chan."Lara said happily.

"Hai-hai la-chan"Reiji replied with a smile.

"Kotobuki Reiji",growled a man behind them. And that man was none other than Reiji's bandmates Kurosaki Ranmaru with Mikaze Ai and Camus.

"Ah,ran-ran,ai-ai,myu-chan,I missed you guys a lot"and ran towards them to hug them but they sided and he fell flat on his face. Lara just sweat -dropped at the scene.

"Ouch that hurts",Reiji whined.

"Serves you right,you idiot",Ranmaru said in an irritating tone.

Ai then turned towards Lara and so did the others. She started becoming nervous under the sudden stares of everybody and she started fidgeting.

"And who could you be?", Camus asked.

"My name is Lara. It is my honour to meet you all."she introduced herself.

"Aren't you the girl who the otherday declared that you would become a singer just like Reiji someday?" Ai enquired.

"Eh?You heard that?" Lara asked.

"Yea...we were passing by and then you suddenly yelled that you want to become a singer someday just like me and sing alongside me someday"Reji replied to her.

Lara became embarrassed by hearing this that she had literally yelled that day.

"And besides minna-" Reiji started"La-chan and I are an item"

Ranmaru and Camus were shocked and Ai was as emotionless as ever.

"What the...Reiji are you insane to have a relationship with a 10 year old kid?"Ranmaru was the first to recover and ask him.

Lara was red due to anger and embarrassment. She retorted,"Excuse me,but I'm 17 years old going to turn 18 in few months...Please don't mistake me to be 10 year old due to my short height.

"Kotobuki are you serious?"Camus was now to ask him.

"Hai" Reiji replied happily.

Sighing Ai said "Can't be helped then."

"So wanna come with us la-chan?" Reiji asked her.

"Sorry,I can't come. I have to find my friends. They would be worried sick of me." Lara said with an apologetic smile.

"It's okay then." Reiji replied a bit sadly.

"Sorry once again... So I will see you again." After saying this she started walking but Reiji stopped her.

"La-chan,here...take this. This is my phone number. Call me or text me 'kay?"

She nodded a yes,took the card and started walking away. When she completely left Reiji said to his band mates cheerfully,"So lets go"

"Oi,what exactly are you thinking?" Ranmaru asked him.

"What do you mean ran-ran?" Reiji retorted with a question.

"Tch... You very welly know what I mean." Ranmaru said in an annoyed tone.

"It's nothing what you think it is ran-ran" Reiji said in a calm tone.

Ranmaru looked at him with a disapproval look...

* * *

 **So that's it...So about Reiji's answer...some of you would be wondering that Reiji told yes to Lara so quickly but please be patient all of your questions will be answered in the future chapters...so meet ya all in the next chapter...ja ne**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello friends...extremely sorry for this much late update. Got a bit busy with life...so here is the next chapter...enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter -5

It was almost five days for the incident where Lara had got lost in the amusement park. She had got a nice earful from her friends and mother... And also it is almost five days that she had proposed to her idol and crush Kotobuki Reiji which she still thinks it's a dream.

She is now sitting on her study table and staring at the card in her hand which Reiji had given. She was contemplating whether to call or message him or not... At last fed up of her pondering she took her phone and dialled Reiji's number. After some rings the phone was answered by a person,"Hello, Kotobuki Reiji here" the person said.

"So it wasn't a dream", Lara said.

"La-chan is that you?" Reiji asked.

"Umm... yes Rei-chan,it's me Lara" she replied.

"Rei-chan is angry on La-chan" Reiji said dramatically. "She didn't called me in the last five days and Rei-chan missed her."

Lara instantly blushed at this and replied,"Sorry Rei-chan... I was contemplating whether all this happened or not. Sorry for not calling you earlier."

Reiji then said in a mischievous tone," Then la-chan has to pay for it"

"W-what?",Lara asked. By now she was as red as a tomatoe.

"Hai... La-chan has to go on a date with me and that too tomorrow" he said.

"Only this much?" she asked a bit relieved.

"Yup...or is it that you want me something else to do?" Reiji asked her in a playful tone.

"N-no. N-not at all. I will come to your hotel. You just message me your hotel address and the time at which I should come,ok?... So goodnight"she replied frantically and cutted the line.

"What was I even thinking?"she asked to herself embarrassed.

"Kotobuki what a fool you are" Camus said.

"Moreover a perverted idiot" Ranmaru said nonchalantly.

"Eh!...Why are you guys saying this?" Reiji asked them.

"By the way, keeping this aside what do you know about that girl...Lara? Ai asked Reiji.

There was a good 1 minute silence before Reiji replied,"Nothing"

The others just sighed at his reply.

"But in a relationship you should know about the other person right?" Ai asked.

"That really doesn't matter. We will get to know each other as time passes." Reiji replied to him.

Ranmaru just stared at him having some thoughts.

'I should just think what I should do tomorrow" Reiji thought.

* * *

Lara was standing in the balcony gazing the stars and the moon.

'Tomorrow is sure going to be interesting' Lara thought with a smile.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter. See you next time...


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys...here is the next chapter. Enjoy reading.

Disclaimer- I don't own UtaPri or the characters.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Bye guys. See you tomorrow." Lara said to her friends and happily walked out of the classroom while humming.

"Isn't she looking too much happy today?" Steven asked the others.

"Yes too much happy" Julia agreed.

"She was glittering like a star!" Mark exclaimed.

"What a choice of words." Diana commented. "But seriously, she looked extremely happy in the morning, had a dreamy expression stuck on her face during classes...yup something is definitely going on with her." Diana further added while having a small flashback.

"Maybe she got an offer at a music company." Mark guessed.

"Maybe..." Julie muttered.

Amy heard the conversation whilst looking at the door with a thoughtful look.

* * *

"And all set!" Lara exclaimed. She was wearing a white sleeveless top with black knee length frill skirt and black heels and hair loosened around the shoulders.

"Though isn't this too simple?" she questioned herself. She sighed and whined,"Oh man! I don't have any hang of this."

 _Ding dong._

"Who could it be now?" she pondered. She then went to open the door and was shocked to find Amy standing there.

"Hey...hmm...looks like you are going out." Amy stated.

"Umm...yea" Lara replied.

"Then do you have some time?" Amy asked.

"Of course. Come in." Lara invited her. Amy came in and closed the door.

"You sit here. I'll make something for you to eat." Lara said to her.

"No need for that. By the way, you are looking nice for the date." Amy said to her.

"D-date...what are you talking about?" Lara asked her shocked.

"You can fool others but not me. I know you since we were born." Amy said to her kindly.

There was a good silence between them. Lara didn't know what to say. She was speechless.

"So who's the lucky guy?" Amy asked breaking the silence.

"You won't believe me." Lara replied.

"Don't worry. We are friends. So I'll believe in what you say." Amy assured her.

Lara took a long breath and said," It's Reiji Kotobuki."

Amy was shocked. Seeing her reaction Lara said,"See I told you, you won't believe me."

"When did you met him?" Amy asked her quickly.

"In the park, few days ago, when I was lost." Lara replied.

"And when did you proposed him?" Amy shot her another question.

"On the same day." Lara replied her in a low voice.

"Are you an idiot for proposing him at your first meeting?" Amy asked her in a serious tone.

"I couldn't control my emotions and proposed to him. And before I could take my words back, he accepted." Lara blurted out. Amy just sighed at her reply. Then she smiled and said,"Anyways I'm happy for you."

"Thanks" Lara replied dully.

"What's wrong?" Amy asked her worriedly.

"Its nothing. Just don't tell others about this." Lara said to her.

Amy was going to refuse at first. But after contemplating she agreed to Lara's request.

"I must be going now. But don't get involved in any kind of mess. It's really difficult for us to cheer you up...Enjoy your date" Amy said and took her leave. Lara sat there in silence for few minutes. She then looked at the mirror for the last time and left for her destination.

* * *

So that's it for this chapter...see you again in next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy reading!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own UtaPri.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Lara was standing in front of the hotel gates named Hotel Grandeur.

'So here I'm', she thought. She then saw Camus and Ai exiting the hotel to go somewhere.

"So you are here." Camus stated coldly.

"You are good at being punctual." Ai commented in his usual monotone voice.

"Thanks...i guess" she replied nervously. There was a complete silence between them.

"We will be taking our leave then." Camus said breaking the silence and they both left her. Lara let out a sigh and went inside. She asked the receptionist about Reiji's room. The receptionist gave her the directions and she followed. The floor was quite since it was reserved mostly for VIP's. As she was reaching the room, she could hear someone playing the bass guitar. She was mesmerized and stood outside. The song then soon ended and without knocking she barged in the room excitedly saying,"That was awesome." The person in the room was none other than Kurosaki Ranmaru who glared at the intruder. Lara realised what she did and started apologizing,"I'm so-sorry. I didn't meant to intrude or anything. It was the music..." She stopped her babbling when Ranmaru started playing his bass again. The bathroom door then opened and Reiji came out exclaiming,"Oh, you are here la-chan!"

Lara then turned to him and said,"Ye-" but stopped in her sentence. She was blushing tomato red. He was standing in front of her with just a towel wrapped around his waist. Lara then started walking and said,"I'll be waiting outside." and closed the door.

"Wear some clothes you idiot."Ranmaru said to him angrily.

"Sorry ran-ran, I forgot to take my clothes." Reiji replied to him and started to get ready.

Meanwhile outside, Lara was standing her back supported by the wall beside the door with her hand on her chest in a way of calming down her racing heart.

 _'Alright calm down'_ she comforted herself. _'But how am I supposed to calm down after seeing him half naked'_ she then mentally panicked. She started to take deep breaths to calm herself. The door then opened with Reiji wearing a brown jacket with white undershirt and jeans and black boots.

"So let's go" he said. Lara nodded and they started walking. There was a silence between them. Lara decided to break it and asked,"So...where are we going?"

"I don't know much about this city. Why don't you give me a tour?" he suggested.

Lara nodded as an okay and started showing him some places. After an hour of touring Lara then took him to her favourite fast food restaurant.

"So what are you going to order?" Lara asked him.

Reiji was reading the menu. He then aked,"What are you going to order?"

"I'm ordering chicken enchilada and coke." she replied happily.

"So I'll also eat that." Reiji said

"Excuse me" she called the waiter. " Two chicken enchilada and two coke please" She told their order to the waiter. The waiter took the orders and went. Their was a deep silence between them. Reiji was re-reading the menu card. Again Lara initiated the conversation.,"So-"

Reiji looked at her. She then continued with hesitation,"Tell me something about you."

Reiji closed the menu card and gave her his full attention,"I'm Kotobuki Reiji,25 years old,a member of Quartet Night and an idol from Shining Agency."

She then quickly said,"I know the basics. Tell me something other...like your hobbies,interests and all."

Reiji gave her a smile and said,"I'm busy with work most of the time,so I don't have much to tell besides work. But apart from work I like cooking. My family owns a restro back at home."

"Wow...I would like to eat at that restro one day"she said. Their order came. Reiji replied to her,"Hmm...sure." They then started to eat.

"So-"she again hesitantly started.

"Ask me anything you want la-chan." Reiji assured her.

"Sorry to ask this...but...I had heard you had a girlfriend." She finally asked.

"Oh Haruka? Yes. She is a composer. We were paired up to do a song and I fell in love with her since then." Reiji replied to her with nostalgic look.

"Looks like you really used to love her,huh?" _'Or rather say you still do'_ she added the last part in her head.

"Yup,you can say that. But it was not the same for her. She is timid,shy,clumsy and most of the time nervous but when it comes to composing music she becomes kind of other person. When I proposed her she accepted in her nervousness of what to do."

"Is it even possible?" Lara asked.

"Trust me she did. And when she saw how much I loved her she told the truth to me." Reiji answered.

There was a complete silence after that. Both of them were eating silently-one enjoying the food and other thinking about something.

 _'I think I shouldn't have asked that question.'_ Lara thought. She then quickly took a glance at him. _'I seriously should stop prying in other people's business...I made him upset by asking that.'_ She thought guiltily.

After they finished their food they went outside and Reiji said to her,"Thank you for showing me around and giving me delicious food...I have to leave now. See you later." Saying thus he was going to go when Lara stopped him.

"Just wait a little longer. There is this place that I want to show you, so come with me." She said.

"Alright" he replied with uncertainty and without any ado she took Reiji's hand and started taking him to that place. Reiji kept quite and let Lara lead the way. After 10 minutes of walking they reached the destination. Reiji was dazed by the place. It was calm and peaceful. The wind was blowing calmly. The river was flowing with silent majesty. And at the same time the sun was setting as if going inside the river bidding farewell. It was if they came to a different place.

"I always come to this place when I'm feeling down." Lara's voice reached his ears.

"It sure is a nice place." Reiji commented still dazed.

Lara smiled at that comment.

 _'At least I'm of some help to you.'_

Both stayed there for a while enjoying the tranquillity of the place.

* * *

 **Please leave a review! Until next time!**


End file.
